This application is a 371 and a National Stage Application of PCT/EP2009/055733, filed May 12, 2009, which claims benefit of Ser. No. 61/055,224, filed May 22, 2008 in the United States and which applications are incorporated herein by reference. To the extent appropriate, a claim of priority is made to each of the above disclosed applications.
Proteomics, being the study of protein structure and function, is a research focus for decades to come as it can allow one to elucidate the fundamentals of life and the molecular basis of health and disease. Analysis of complex protein mixtures usually involves two steps: molecular separation and identification/characterization. The method of choice for protein identification and characterization is mass spectrometry (MS) where the analytes of interest are ionized by electrospray ionization (ESI) or matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization (MALDI). Two separation methods are dominating in the field of proteomics: 2-dimensional gel-electrophoresis (2D-GE) and high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). An important advantage of HPLC compared to 2D-GE is its relatively simple coupling to MS through ESI.
One of the demands of the fast growing proteomic research area is a miniaturization of bioanalytical techniques, see e.g. T. Laurell and G. Marko-Varga, “Miniaturization is mandatory unraveling the human proteome”, Proteomics, (2002), Vol. 2, pp. 345-351, Lion, N.; Rohner, T. C.; Dayon, L.; Arnaud, I. L.; Damoc, E.; Yonhnovski, N.; Wu, Z. Y.; Roussel, C.; Josserand, J.; Jensen, H.; Rossier, J. S.; Przybylski, M.; Girault, H. H. Electrophoresis 2003, 24, 3533-3562. The miniaturization in liquid chromatography is evidenced by the increasing use of smaller beads, smaller diameter columns, and correspondingly smaller flow rates. Under laboratory conditions miniaturization has led to higher resolution, increased sensitivity, and faster separation.
Another of the demands is the elimination of user intervention with the bioanalytical techniques in order to ensure reproducible results. In this respect, a commercially available microfluidic chip manufactured by Agilent Technologies, Inc. integrates a trapping column, a separation column and an electrospray source (i.e. the emitter) within a single structure, see e.g. Gottschlich, N.; Jacobson, S. C.; Culbertson, C. T.; Ramsey, J. M. Anal Chem 2001, 73, 2669-2674; Fortier, M. H.; Bonneil, E.; Goodley, P.; Thibault, P. Anal Chem 2005, 77, 1631-1640. Meanwhile this system is based on microfluidic chip technology, which is still not a fully matured technology. And whereas this technology provides many user friendly simplifications, the chromatographic performance is currently not able to match that of non-chip based systems. DE 299 23 289 U1 discloses a method for providing an integrated separation column including end fittings embedded in plastic material. Prior to embedding the column in a plastic material the method involves wrapping a heat contracting tube around the column before plastifying and molding a part based on a plastic material within a forming tool for shaping a desired form around the separation column and end fittings.
While conventional HPLC columns (i.e. columns with fittings for connecting to conventional instruments) for use with nano-liter flow rates (also referred to as nano-LC) show superior performance relative to chip-based LC, the problem with incorrect assembly of fittings and fluid connections often compromises the advantages associated with conventional nano-LC columns. In other words, incorrect connections of LC transfer tubing to the LC columns may result in leaks and consequently poor sensitivity and chromatographic separation. Also, incorrect connection of a conventional nano-electrospray emitter after the LC column may give rise to undesired dead-volumes which also leads to reduced sensitivity and poor separating power.
Thus, the integration of a complete LC-ESI system, wherein conventional LC columns and spray emitters are used, and wherein the end-user should not establish the correct fluid connections (correct assembling of fittings), is highly desirable.
The columns and transfer lines ordinarily used in liquid chromatography systems that employ flow rates less than 10 μL/minute most frequently have very narrow inner diameters as well as outer diameters. Consequently, such transfer lines and columns may be physically fragile. Thus it is also highly desirable to provide some means of mechanical relief from strain, pressure, bends, twists etc. such that the thin tubing components are protected and become robust enough to withstand use in everyday laboratory work.
The commonly used interface between chromatography and mass spectrometry is made up by the electrospray ion-source. In the ion source, the eluate from the LC column is passed through an emitter that is held at an electric potential that usually differs by one or more kilovolts from an opposing inlet orifice of the mass spectrometer. This enables the eluate, and subsequently the analytes, to adopt electric charges (i.e. become ionized) such that the ionized analytes may be analyzed in the mass spectrometer. The high electric potential differences present a safety hazard if the charged areas can be touched by the operator. Thus it is highly desirable to efficiently shield as many components as possible that are at the elevated potential.